The present invention relates to a container of a pliable material. More particularly it relates to such a container which comprises a tubular wall, an upper end wall connected to an upper marginal portion of the tubular wall, and two suspension elements located opposite to one another and also connected to the upper marginal portion of the tubular wall.
Containers of this type are already known in the art. In such a container each of the suspension elements forms a loop having an interior and is provided with two side edge portions spaced from one another in a transverse direction and laterally bounding said interior.
The suspension elements are so located that they extend along the respective opposite sides of the quadrangular upper end wall and are connected to the upper marginal portions of the tubular wall of the container by means of seams extending parallel to upper edges of the upper end wall. Each of the side edge portions of the suspension elements is further connected to the marginal portion of the tubular wall by means of rivets located one after another in a longitudinal direction of the respective suspension element parallel to a side edge thereof. Since the suspension elements is so formed that the side edge portions are normal to the respective sides of the upper end wall, therefore a length of the respective suspension elements in the transverse direction remains uniform along the entire suspension element and equal to the length of the respective side of the upper end wall along which said suspension element extends.
It is understood that the connection of the suspension elements to the tubular wall of the container, while using the latter, is subjected to hight stresses. It has been recognized that in the conventional containers of the afore-mentioned type the upper rivets provided on the side edge portions of the suspension elements have a tendency to be torn out, while subjected to inclined forces produced by loading of the container. This results in that such a container has a reduced carrying capacity and therefore it may not be further loaded with a load of required weight. At the same time, the connection of the suspension elments to the tubular wall may be entirely destroyed during the further use of the container, which reduces a life-time of the container.